


Coming undone

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She's celebrating tonight. Her divorce was finalized this afternoon, and she's officially single again, although she had been on her own for more than a year, and lonely for a lot longer than that. So tonight she's going to drink a martini or three in the fanciest hotel in the city, pick the hottest guy in the bar and celebrate her freedom.





	Coming undone

 

Her heels clicked on the polished stone floor of the Hotel Hightower as she cut across the lobby and headed for the lounge. She changed at the office, switching out her trousers for a dark black short skirt and a blouse.  
  
She's celebrating tonight. Her divorce was finalized this afternoon, and she's officially single again, although she had been on her own for more than a year, and lonely for a lot longer than that. So tonight she's going to drink a martini or three in the fanciest hotel in the city, pick the hottest guy in the bar and celebrate her freedom.  
  
She ordered her drink, a lemon vodka martini when she heard a woman gasp, nudging another woman on the shoulder to note something. Intrigued, she moved the corner of her eye to the direction that those women were pointing at and observed a man in a dark suit.  
  
She waited for a beat before turning to get a proper look of him and oh boy! Her eyes literally fell out as she looked at him from head to toe. As Margaery was ogling at the stranger, she saw him shifting in his head and locked eyes with her. And his eyes... his eyes were so dark under the lights of the bar and that sent her mind and other parts to overdrive.  
  
She withdrew her eyes abruptly from him and took a sip of her drink to soothe her nerves. Cool and crisp, it slid over her tongue. Bright citrus with a hard hit of heat at the back of her throat. After finishing her drink, she spared a glance at him and noted him speaking something to the bartender.  
  
When she twisted to the side and crossed her legs, she felt his gaze on her. His eyes settled on her face and she smiled after a few seconds, slow and pleased with herself. Pleased with him. This was why she was here. To celebrate her divorce and she had just found the right guy. He elevated one eyebrow. An unspoken question.  
  
Yes, please, she said with a slight nod.  
  
Taking another sip of the drink, she observed him prowl across the counter to join her. Up close he looked attractive in an almost impossible way. Brooding face, mysterious eyes, and his lips looked soft and full, his jaw was hard. He’s not a big man, but his mere presence was commanding and overwhelming. His skin was so pale as if he had never gone out in the sun. He had the dark luscious curling hair on the top of his head and a short dark beard. Margaery could perceive the outline of his firm rippled muscles underneath all his clothing.  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?” His voice is deep and smooth. It matched him.  
  
She gave him a gentle, sultry smile that felt surprisingly natural. “Maybe.”  
  
“I’m Jon,” he said drinking his scotch in possibly the sexiest way possible.  
  
She outstretched her hand. “Very nice to meet you, Jon.”  
  
  
“And you are…” He gave her hand a little squeeze as he let go, his thumb trailing down her index finger.

“Margaery.”

His eyelids dropped a little as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He gave her an up and down appraisal, which on any other night she’d have found super creepy. Or at least, from any other man. But he has this look about him—a familiarity and kindness, maybe. Except for the way he’s looking at her wasn’t kind. It’s hot and dirty. Or maybe she's seeing things. It had been a lot longer than seventeen months since she had sex and far longer since she had a satisfactory one. She pressed her thighs together. She wanted to feel that electric stroke right between her legs. On her butt. Across her nipples.  
  
“You are not married, are you?“  
  
“Does it really matter?“ she asked sipping her martini and challenging Jon with a look.  
  
He nodded. “I had some trouble with a married woman before and I want to be sure before..."

"Before?"

"Before I ask you to be mine tonight,” he said in that dark tone of his. His eyes glowing darkly, almost supernaturally. "All night."

She blushed. “Recently divorced,“ she said raising her ring finger.

He chuckled. “He must be a loser to let an angel like you go.“

“I don't want to talk about my ex,“ she said changing the topic and smiled at him. “All night, you say?“  
  
He leaned over to her face. Margaery shivered when his beard tickled the sensitive skin under her ears. She curled her toes inside her stilettos as he whispered, “All night.“ His exotic scent snatched her breath as she fumbled for her phone in her purse to let Loras know about her whereabouts. She took a quick picture of Jon as he went back to finishing his drink.  
  
Margery: Found a friend for the night. I'm staying the night at Hightower.  
  
“Do you have a room here?” she asked didn't even bother to receive a reply from her brother. If he doesn’t, she'll get one. She checked before she came to make sure there were some available. She had zero plans to go off into the night with a random stranger, no matter how kind he looks or how dirty he gets.

  
He flashed her a slow, sexy grin. “I do.”

“Lead the way.”

He escorted her across the hotel lobby, his hand firmly in the small of her back. She slid him a sideways glance as they waited for an elevator car to arrive on the ground floor and smile. “Just here for one night?”

“Depend on how my meeting goes tomorrow.” He lowered his voice at the same moment the fingers of his hand closest to her arm grazed her skin. “I can’t wait to taste you,” he said suddenly.  
  
Her lips parted and her eyes went wide, and that’s all the response he’s receiving from her because the doors in front of them slid open and people got out. His fingers resumed their lazy search of her upper arm. Up and down. Up and down.  
  
She breathed in and out, aware of her breasts rising and falling under his gaze. They stepped onto the elevator, alone now, and as the doors shut, he smoothly slid his arm around her waist, then lower, his hand a hot, heavy brand against her hip.  
  
Too soon he was forced to stop as two businesspeople stepped into the lift with them. They're talking quietly to each other and their backs were facing Margaery and Jon.  
  
Jon twisted to the side, leaning his shoulder against the back wall as he curved over her. She tipped her face up toward his, willing her heart to stop hammering. 'Be cool, Margaery.' Easier said than done when her one-night stand was sliding his hand under her skirt, and his shadow providing just enough cover as his fingertips grazed the bare skin at the top of her thigh.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze darkened and his hand moved upwards into her sacred region. The one that was already wet. She gasped out loud, then bit her lip to muffle the sound as his fingers dwelled inside her panties and trailed a line on her fold before the middle finger venturing into her. The elevator stopped again, still not his floor, and they received a weird look as the other people stepped off.  
  
"You're terrible," she said, her words were shaky but teasing as Jon brought his fingers to his mouth.  
  
He merely shrugged. "But I wanted a taste." She couldn't breathe as she watched him lick his fingers.  
  
"Incredible," he murmured as they finally arrive on his floor.  
  
Totally speechless, she followed him down the hall, each step bringing her closer and closer to whatever comes next.  
  
He smoothly opened his hotel room and stepped inside, holding the door for her. He observed her as she entered. Like, really really observed her with those dark mysterious eyes and a wave of heat rolled up through her body. He secured the door before jerking her towards him and pressing his lips into hers for a fiery kiss.

 

* * *

  
  
She went to her toes on that glorious black stilettos and accepted the kiss he offered. Her mouth was sweet, just as he’d imagined, but the need there was a deeper flavor. It met his own, challenged his own, tested the limits on his control.  
  
Her arms around his neck were strong and sure and grasped him in place against her lithe body as she squirmed to get closer. Goddess. That's the only word that entered his mind when he first saw her sitting alone at the bar. Margaery has thick, softly curling blonde hair and large brown eyes. The blonde was not her natural color. He deduced. There were dark roots underneath, and the dual coloring had only amplified her look. His dick was hard right from the moment he noticed her in that short skirt.  
  
“I want to see you,” he murmured as he slid a strap of her blouse from one shoulder, kissing the spot he’d exposed.  
  
“Oh god, that’s...” Her head dropped back as he swirled his tongue across her shoulder and to the spot where it became her neck. Her breast, small, pert, fit perfectly in his hand, her nipple pressing against his palm like he’d pictured a thousand times since he’d met her.  
  
She exhaled, shaky and with a tense groan behind it. He merely looked at her upper body when he pulled her lacy bra completely off, exposing all that pale, creamy skin, the acres of toned muscle, the shape of each beautiful breast capped with a pale pink nipple. Unable to resist, he leaned down and licked over one and then the other. He picked her up, placing her cute ass down on the couch. “How flexible are you, Margaery?”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Giddiness flushed Margaery’s system. In reply to his question, she swung her leg up, the tip of her shoe near his shoulder. “Very,” she replied. He groaned and took her ankle in his hand, wrapping strong fingers around it.

“These stilettos are very sexy, but they need to be off so I can finish getting you naked,” he said removing her black stilettos.  
  
He was there again, standing between her thighs as he pulled her skirt down and off with his masterful hands. The air of the room was cool, but heat rolled from him, blanketing her as she rose forward to press her face against his chest.  
  
The muscles in his sides jumped as she slid her hands under the edge of his shirt. He was warm and hard, and suddenly she needed to see him so badly. She peeled off his shirt off, exposing his upper body. She explored him for long moments, taking in the hard muscle, and tracing his wolf and the dragon tattoo on his shoulders.

He closed his eyes a moment as his vision swam. Her hands on him, her eyes greedily taking in the sight of his body, did something to him. Damn it, made him even harder—if that was possible. “Like what you see?” He shivered when she brushed her fingertips over his nipple.  
  
"Very much," she replied with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

  
  
He smirked in reply and pulled the panties down her legs until she lay back on the couch, spread out there like a delicious treat. So petite and perfect and ready. He saw the glistening lips of her cunt, smelled her on the air. He wanted more.  
  
He spread her thighs to get a greater look of his prize. She wailed when he dropped to his knees and pulled her toward his mouth.  
She hissed an appreciative sound, followed by an entreaty. But her taste drowned him and he surrendered to it. So sweet and unique. He took a long lick, swirling his tongue to catch her honey and take it in. Her moan in response was low and throaty, such a contrast to the soft sweetness of her voice.  
  
Her body writhed beneath him, responding head to toe to his touch. The triumph of that, of bringing pleasure to this woman, rang through him. He wanted more of her, wanted her climax and then many more. He wanted to lose himself to her for hours on end. Nothing else mattered then but her, but the angelic figure before him.  
  
She cried out, the hands buried in his hair yanking tight as she came on his tongue, a climax so beautiful he felt it low in his gut with each sobbed wave of her release. He fell then. He just wouldn’t know it until later, until it was far too late to turn back.  
  
He stood, toeing his boots off as she sat up. “Let me,” she said, hopping down, her hands going to his belt and then the button and zipper of his slacks. “Your body is so sexy. So beautiful.”She pressed a kiss to his side. “I’ve never desired a man like you before.”  
  
She pulled his slacks down before nipped at his belly button and caressed his thighs and calves as she helped him from his slacks, boxers, and socks.  
  
“This is very, um, impressive,” she said of his cock, and he was the one who blushed for a change.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, laughing.  
  
A laugh that died when she angled toward him and licked across the head. Dear sweet god in heaven, her mouth was right. Hot and wet and eagerly sucking him. His balls crawled up close to his body, and he grabbed the back of the chair behind him to keep from tearing her hair and fucking her mouth. God knows how long he had lost in pleasure.  
  
“You have to stop,” he said around clenched teeth, “or I will come in your mouth, and I want to be inside you when that happens.”  
  
She pulled back and stood up, running her hands all over his torso. It was then he remembered the condom thing. He rushed back to his bedroom and returned with a bunch of condoms. She laughed as he sprinted towards the bedroom in all naked form and Jon didn't mind.  
  
He unwrapped a condom. One-handed, he rolled the condom and Margaery forced him on the couch. In a flash, she scrambled onto his lap, grinding herself on his hardness.  
  
He reached between her thighs and slid his fingers up into her gate, stretching her a bit. “You’re still so wet and hot.”  
  
“I want another part of you in there.” She moved his hand and replaced it with the head of his cock as she rose up on those thighs and then fell inch, by slow inch, surrounding him with heat and tightness that stole his breath. He could see that she was struggling a bit.  
  
“Are you all right?” he managed to ask, fighting the nearly overwhelming need to slam his cock into her, balls-deep.  
  
“I’m more than all right. I’m not in pain—well, a pleasant kind of full. It’s just been a while. But everyone should break their fast with something this good.” She opened eyes that had been half-lidded, and he felt that zing between them.“No one should be as pretty as you are,” she breathed out and received a chuckle from him.

 

* * *

  
  
She settled with his cock in her body totally. Margaery had to admit she enjoyed the look of strain on his face, liked knowing he was as on the edge as she. She hadn’t felt this good in a very long time. Years.  
  
Leaning backward, she braced her hands on his thighs, just above his knees, and began to slide up and down his cock, slowly at first, as her body got used to him and because it felt ridiculously good to rush.  
  
“Pretty can’t hold a candle to what I’m looking at. Watching my cock disappear into you over and over, coming out all shiny with your juices.” He skimmed his palms up her belly and cupped her breasts.“These are, Gods, they’re lovely.”  
  
She blushed, there was no way to conceal it. “I always thought men like big breasts.”  
  
“Yes, yes, like that. Oh, that’s sweet,” he ground out as she rolled her hips once she’d taken him inside totally. The length of his cock stroked over her clit when she did it that way. “Men like breasts. Period. Full stop. Yours are pert, your nipples stand up so nicely.” To emphasize that, he dragged his thumbs over them, bringing a gasping cry from her.“I also like that you make noise. That’s hot.”  
  
She bit her lip and levered herself forward to change the angle and increase her speed. Above him, she looked down into his face before lowering to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. A groan came from deep inside when his thumb, one that had been teasing her left nipple just moments before, found her clit, stroking from side to side just as he had with her nipple.  
  
Sensation rose within and she knew he’d make her come again. He swallowed every sound she made as he played over her clit and began to thrust up to meet her body as she slid down. So good, so damned good.  
  
She tore her mouth away as she climaxed and he nipped her bottom lip. The sting washed through her, sharpening the pleasure as her body clamped down around his cock. Two orgasms in one session? Clearly, she’d made the right choice when she’d agreed to climb into that elevator.  
  
“Yeah, motherfuck, yes.” He thrust up hard and deep and held her there. Within her body, she felt his cock jerk as he came; she watched his face, the tightening of his glorious mouth and then the total relaxation as he exhaled long and slow.

 

* * *

  
  
**Next Morning...**  
  
"I promised you all night, didn't I?" he said panting. Margaery chuckled like a mad woman and agreed with him. They didn't have an ounce of sleep that night. Jon took her in every way a man can take a woman and her throat was sore after all the screaming.  
  
The couple lay like that with him on top, his cock still buried in her, as they gasped for breath. They lay like that for several minutes before he finally started to stir and slid his semi-hard erection out of her. He turned her to face him, and she stretched lethargically, arching her back so her nipples grazed against his chiseled chest.  
  
"When is your meeting?" she asked, not yet ready to leave his warmth.  
  
He checked his phone. "In a few hours."  
  
She rose from the bed, every part of her aching, in a pleasant way. "I should leave."  
  
Jon nodded in understanding. This was a one-night stand. Nothing less; nothing more. "Would you like to check out the shower?" he asked looking at her. She knows what he was implying and in the end, she did end up in his shower. Her front was pressed against the glass partition as Jon pounded into her from behind.  
  
She went back to her apartment and got dressed for the day. When she reached the Highgarden, a garment company owned by her family, Loras was onto her on the spot pestering her with questions after questions about her night with the stranger.  
  
"Where is Willas?" she asked Loras as they dropped themselves on the couch in her office.  
  
"He's in meeting with a Targaryen."  
  
Margaery almost spat out her coffee in the cup as Loras mentioned the Targaryens as if it was nothing. Targaryens runs the biggest corporation in Westeros. Not long ago they ventured into the fashion business and Willas mentioned that someone from the Targaryen Corporations will be visiting soon to finalize the trading deal. If this succeeded, the Tyrell brand will rise more substantially in the clothing field.  
  
It was then her phone rang and it was from her eldest brother. She spoke to him and cut off the call. "Willas wants me there," she sighed raising up from the comfort of her couch.  
  
She entered her elder brother's office and smiled at him. "There she is," Willas said standing up from his seat. It was then she noticed another guy in the room. From behind, he looked extremely familiar. Dark curls, black suit.  
  
Her breath left her lungs as the guy stood up from his seat and turned towards her to introduce himself. Both their eyes met and both of them stunned for a few seconds.  
  
"This is my sister Margaery, Mr. Targaryen," Willas introduced her.  
  
"And this is Jon Targaryen," Willas said to her. Both Jon and Margaery managed to compose themselves and greeted politely.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tyrell," Jon said and there was a predatory look in his eyes.

"Likewise, Mr. Targaryen."

The next hour went blurry as they finalized the deal. Willas then tasked her to show the office to Jon, and she obliged. Well, let's just say the tour ended prematurely as she found herself bent over her office desk and Jon's cock was buried deep inside her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)


End file.
